Aomeki
Aomeki (オーメッキ, Oomekki) ''is a Saiseiya and one of the main protagonists of ''Memoirs of a Bishokuya. ''Born the son of an IGO official within the Human World, Aomeki was stricken from a very young age by a disease that originated from the formidable Gourmet World. With no medical cures available to them proving to do much against the spread of the disease, his parents became more and more desperate. Finally, his father used his connections within the IGO in order to procure some Gourmet Cells, and managed to inject them into his son, allowing his body to develop a resistance to the disease, and with the help of a variety of ingredients, he managed to just make a full recovery. Feeling incredibly indebted to the ingredients that had ended up saving his life, Aomeki decided that he would become a '''Saiseiya', one who would protect them and make sure that they would be able to survive to the next generation. Determined to follow this goal, Aomeki set out to accomplish his dream of becoming a Saiseiya, working hard and increasing his strength and technique. It was during this period that he ended up meeting the young up-and-coming Bishokuya Marimo. The two ended up striking an odd-sort of rivalry, each one determined to not be outdone in their respective fields when compared to the other. This establlished, they parted ways and continued their training, though they would keep up contact in order to assist the other when certain events occured in which one would not suffice, albeit keeping their rivalry and spirit of competition alive and strong. He first appears in the series during the '--- Arc', when Marimo and Kiria, unable to acquire the ingredient on their own, decided to seek out help. Remembering his Saiseiya rival, Marimo called him up and he agreed (despite protests) to help them acquire it. Following this massion, Aomeki becomes an incredibly reoccuring character, and is considered one of the main characters of the series, appearing in some of the most important arcs, such as the Carat Spaghetti Arc, in which he plays the important role of keeping Marimo alive after receiving an incredible amount of damage from Caribou, at least until they managed to arrive at the Country of Healing, Life. While he does not necessarily appear in every arc, Aomeki appears more frequently than almost any other cast member (not counting Marimo, Kiria, and Parker), and is therefore considered one of the main characters. He has also increased his prowess and fame as a Saiseiya as well, gaining some renown for his revival abilities and similar traits. He is also referred to under the epithet of Cobalt Reviver ''(コバルトリバイバー, Kobarutoribaibā). Appearance Personality History Powers and Abilities Hunting Method '''Electron Manipulation' (電子操作, Denshi Sōsa)- As a child, Aomeki was once stricken by a deadly disease that originated in the Gourmet World. With time running out, his father, an IGO official, managed to obtain Gourmet Cells and injected them into his son, enabling his immune system to fight back, and he eventually recovered. The cells also, however, increased the production of electrons in his body by incredible amounts, enabling him to release large quantities of them and use them to attack. *'Volt Blow '(ヴォールトブロー, Vooruto Buroo)- Aomeki generates a large amount of electrons around his hands, then delivers a punch that heavily damages his opponent. *'Volt Rain '(ヴォールトレイﾝ, Vooruto Rein)- Aomeki puts his hands in an X-shape to target an opponent, then releases a massive amount of electron bolts from his body, doing incredible damage to the opponent and destroying the nearby area. *'Volt Marathon '(ヴォールトメアアサﾝ, Vooruto Meaasan)- Aomeki uses his ability to transmit commands directly from his brain to his limbs, bypassing his nervous system. This technique allows Aomeki to move at truly incredible speeds, able to cross a continent within a few hours. Intimidation Like most bearers of Gourmet Cells, Aomeki can manifest his Appetite Devil, a manifestation of his own hunger, to impress or terrify an opponent, usually as a show of power. Aomeki's takes the form of a large being composed of lightning that seems a bit corpulent, wearing only a large pair of shorts. It also has a series of clothes wrapped around its body, usually hanging loose. It also has large, golden rings around its wrists, and long hair that appears to stick up violently due to static. It usually has a large, triumphant, almost cocky grin on its face (matching the personality of Aomeki himself). Depending on the intensity Aomeki uses, it can grow up to three extra heads and become even larger. It also has a strange, drum-like mechanism attached to its back, and it is sometimes seen carrying a large golden trident. Major Battles Quotes Trivia *Aomeki's name features the Japanese word "ao", meaning blue, while Marimo's name is a reference to the color green. The two colors are opposite, yet can also be complementary. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Zeon1 Category:Memoirs of a Bishokuya Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Male Category:Males Category:Saiseiya Category:Saiseiyas